


On Display, For All To See

by quackingfish



Series: cisgirl!Michael AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's gone back to Jersey to visit her parents, and she ends up having kinky phone sex with Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display, For All To See

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as I Know I'm Not Your Favourite Record, but it can be read separately. (Basically I just wanted some femdom!Michael)  
> Title from 18th Floor Balcony- Blue October

Compared to her Austin apartment, Michael’s old bedroom was tiny. She wasn’t quite sure how she’d even managed to survive seventeen years stuck in here, but she was only back for a week. She was already missing Gavin and Geoff and everyone else back… home. It was still weird calling Austin home.

Still, she had just spent the day with her ex-girlfriend-turned-best-friend and a couple other people they both knew, which had been more than enough to keep her occupied. They’d all laughed when she told them about her new asshole boyfriend, but it was really nice to be back in Jersey for a change.

She blinked back into awareness, stopped pushing the remaining peas around her plate, and shoved them in her mouth, wincing when she realised that they were covered in sauce. Gross.

“Here, I’ll wash up, Mom; you can just relax, okay?” Michael stood up, already beginning to clear away the plates.

“If only you’d been this helpful when you were a teenager,” Her dad laughed, and Michael grinned.

“Fuck you Dad, I have my own place, I’m used to cleaning up,”

“I doubt that, but go ahead,” Michael could see her mom smiling out of the corner of her eye as she stepped into the kitchen, and she couldn’t hold back a grin. She had missed her parents over the past few months, and it was a relief that they fell back into their old rhythms so easily.

There wasn’t much to clean up; Dad’s cooking was much neater than Mom’s (or Michael’s, for that matter) ever could be. When she was done, she flopped down in her spot on the couch and stared at the clock.

Gavin was going to call soon, though he’d probably forget and be slightly late. She almost hated him for that, but it hadn’t taken long for her to get used to his lateness, and it didn’t bother her as much as it used to. He was still an asshole though.

Mom was watching one of her hospital dramas, and it was easy for Michael to get absorbed into the blood and vomit. Her Dad still winced whenever they showed a particularly gruesome operation; she couldn’t help but tease him about that.

“It’s just blood, Dad, it’s not like they’re measuring out organs or some shit-” Her phone rang, and while she was distracted, her Mom joined in.

“Oh, or like that time they found a tapeworm inside that guy- it must have been two fucking feet long,”

Dad was looking seriously green, so Michael was laughing when she answered the phone without checking to see who it was.

“Uh, hi Michael? Michael?” Gavin’s voice was even more stupid on the phone, and Michael just laughed harder.

“Yeah, hey Gav, hold on a sec,” She pressed the phone to her shoulder and smiled at her parents as she stood up and went upstairs, running one hand through her hair. She really needed to get it cut.

“Okay, you still there? Sorry, I just had to get away from my Mom and Dad,”

Gavin laughed, and said, “Yeah, I’m still here. How was your day?”

“You’re just being nice so I don’t yell at you, aren’t you?” Gavin giggled, and she grinned and continued, “Yeah, I hung out with a few old friends; my ex got us into this place super cheap because she works there, so it was pretty great,”

“Wait, your ex?”

“Yeah, we stayed friends-”

“Your ex- who’s a girl? Damn that’s-”

“If you say _that’s hot_ then I will personally murder you, okay?”

“Shit, sorry, I just didn’t know you were-”

“Into chicks too? Yes Gavin, Jesus,” There was a pause, and she relented, “How’s things back at the office?”

“Oh, it’s been okay, I’ve gotta edit a Things To Do later, we ran out of time and stuff,”

Michael smiled and sank back into her head and listened while Gavin blabbered about editing and microphones for a while before she remembered something.

“Hey Gav?”

“Yeah Michael?”

“What was with that latest RT Life, huh? You know, the one with you wearing that… leash,” She picked at her jeans while she spoke, carefully measuring out each word.

“Oh, that!” Gavin let out a startled laugh, “Yeah, I was drunk and-“

“Gav,”

“What?” His confused voice was even more stupid than usual. Michael sighed.

“Gavin, you know we’ve been together long enough for me to notice when you really like something, even if you think you shouldn’t,”

“Michael, what? What d’you mean?”

“I _mean_ that you should stop trying to hide shit like- like how you looked really into being tied up like that, come on Gav,”

“Oh,” He breathed. There was a long pause when they both held their breath, and then Gavin let it go in a rush of words. “Michael, I just- fuck, I know it’s messed up- but I couldn’t _move_ , and everyone was watching and- and it was like a constant reminder that I wasn’t in _control_ , fuck, I-”

“Shit, Gavin, you know that’s not fucked up, right? It’s- it’s actually really fucking hot, okay?” Michael focused on keeping her breathing steady, the hand not holding her phone knotting and unknotting in her sheets.

“I- wait, what?”

“God, British colleges must be really fucking weird- has nobody ever talked about this shit with you before?”

“What shit?”

“Kinky shit, Gav, my roommate practically wrote his thesis on like, the importance of Dom/sub relationships, I spent a whole year like, helping his girl tie him up and shit,”

“Wait- you would- you would do that?” She could almost hear the added ‘ _for me?’_ in the way his breath hitched at the end.

“Yeah. You know me fucking you against a wall isn’t exactly vanilla either, right?”

“Shit, that was awesome,”

“Would it be more awesome if I tied your wrists up over your head at the same time?”

Gavin’s voice was all breathy and nice when he said, “Oh, oh _fuck_ ,”

“Shit Gav, when I get back I’m gonna have to sit you down and like- fuck it, we can do this properly with like, safewords and limits later, okay?”

“I- yeah, sure, I- fuck Michael, just-“

“And then, after that,” She spoke straight over his quiet agreement, “Then, I might go and sit down on that couch you like, yeah? Except I’d keep you on the floor, put that pretty mouth to use, yeah?”

“Oh shit, Michael, can I-“

“Can you what?” She pushed. She wanted him to say it, to ask her properly.

“Can I jerk off now? And- can you- keep talking?”

Michael groaned quietly, moving her free hand to palm her tits before she answered, “Yeah, yeah, sure, okay. Fuck, I- you’ve gotta tell me what you like though, okay?”

She could hear the rustling of fabric as he wriggled to make himself comfortable before he spoke again. “Yeah, I- You could mark me up- make me all pretty and-“

“And so everyone would know exactly who you belong to?” Gavin moaned, and Michael smiled, knowing she’d gotten it right. Fuck, phone sex was weird. “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Maybe I’d get you on your knees in some bathroom, at the back of a bar- where anyone could walk in, huh?”

“Oh shit,” Gavin’s voice was all high and pretty now, and Michael couldn’t resist the urge to get rid of her jeans any longer.

She wriggled, messing with the button as she kept talking, “And I’d fold you up, all nice, pressed into the wall, and I’d have worn a skirt just for the occasion, right? So it’d be so easy for me to just- to just fuck your face, yeah?”

“Fuck yeah, and you’d- would you pull on my hair? Fuck, I love it when you do that,”

Michael let out a weird half groan, half laugh, as she slid two fingers inside herself, rough and slick, just how she liked it. “Yeah- fuckin- fucking use your face, cuff your hands behind your back, shit, you’d be so good for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah- yeah, exactly how you want- fuck, fuck, _Michael,_ ” Gavin’s voice broke, and the phone almost slid away from Michael’s ear. She pressed it back, not wanting to lose any of his voice as she started to rub her thumb over her clit.

“And you’d already be covered in bruises, wouldn’t you Gav? All purple and red- and maybe, maybe if you’re good I might write my name on you- so anyone who looks at you _knows_ , yeah?”

“Jesus, yeah, Michael, I’m- I’m gonna-”

“You- you gonna come for me Gav? Fucking- you’re so fucking pretty when you come, wonder how long I could make you wait for it- tie you to my bed and suck your cock until you beg, oh shit,”

“Oh, oh shit, _Michael, fuck_ ,” He groaned then, throaty and raw and fucking _beautiful_.

“Shit Gavin,” Her hand sped up, and she couldn’t help but let out a whine.“Motherfucking- Jesus Christ, wish I could see you- see your fucking _face_ ,”

“Yeah, yeah Michael, I fucking miss you, shit,”

Michael came then, shuddering and moaning down the phone, body curling inwards. It probably said something that she came exactly _then_ , but she wasn’t exactly going to dissect a fucking awesome orgasm. Fuck that shit.

“Fucking hell Gavin, that was-”

 “Yeah?”

“It’s been a while since I came that fast- pretty ironic that it’s in my fucking- fucking childhood bedroom, huh?” She laughed, still breathing too fast.

Gavin laughed, loose and almost sleepy like usual, and said quietly, “I can’t wait for you to get back,”

“Yeah, me neither, asshole,”


End file.
